


Hiccstrid One-shots

by httydobsessed13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httydobsessed13/pseuds/httydobsessed13
Summary: A bunch of Hiccstrid one-shots that I've written on my Wattpad and just transferring to here! Enjoy them!





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is a one-shot from my Wattpad that takes place after Snow Way Out - Episode 7 Season 2 of Race to The Edge. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since we relocated the Snow Wraiths so that the Dragon Hunters couldn't get a tooth for the Dragon Eye. These past two weeks have been long for a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew the boy with auburn hair and green eyes was mad at her. But he never took this long to forgive someone. Especially her. She knew he cared for her. But maybe not as much as she thought. They had become best friends. He was the only one she could really talk too and have a serious conversation with. He knew everything about her. From the smallest thing being him knowing her favorite color to her biggest secret. She had never lied to him. That is until Heather and she became secret enemies so Heather could take down the Hunters from the inside.

Now the thing here is that Astrid didn't want to lie to Hiccup. But Heather practically made her. Something that constantly ran through Astrid's head the last couple weeks was Hiccup's voice saying 'I rely on you!' Astrid slowly walked towards Hiccup's hut. They built their huts close together for the fact they were the ones that basically ran the island and needed to be nearby but it was also because, well, they liked each other. As much as neither of them would admit it. They did.

Astrid made it to his hut seeing his door open. Toothless heard her boots on the planks and perked up. Hiccup looked up from his notebook and saw her shadow. He sighed and got up from where he was sitting knowing what she wanted to talk about. He had been avoiding her except for when he absolutely had to see her for something. He had been drawing a picture. He put his notebook down on his desk leaving it open. Astrid stood in the doorway.

"Hiccup." She said just loud enough for him to hear it. He didn't look at her. She looked at the floor. "Hiccup...please talk to me." She said looking up. "I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but you need to understand how much I wanted to tell you." Hiccup looked at her.

She looked into those green eyes and lost her thought for a moment. She could tell he was upset. She took a few steps toward him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. Astrid sighed.

"Heather thought you would pull her out and she didn't want you too." Astrid said trying to avoid his eyes. "She knew that getting at the Hunters from the inside was the best way and she didn't want anyone getting in the way. I told her that we should tell you. I told her you could help us. I tried but she was against it." Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed.

"I know she's your friend. She's mine too. But something like that. You can't lie about that Astrid. You took off in a snowstorm on an island that you knew the Dragon Hunters were on. You know the Snow Wraiths see body heat. Yes, you had Stormfly but that wouldn't have been a match to the Snow Wraith or the Dragon Hunters. They caught Stormfly before, leaving you in the ocean. You were out there in the ocean all day with no food, no fresh water, and a storm started. What if they caught her again? The reason we stay together, especially in that situation is because I..." Hiccup went off at her. Astrid cut him off.

"...rely on me. I know. That's been going through my head since you said it on the island. You know that's why I told you. You said that and it made me realize that lying to you wasn't worth it. You rely on me and I rely on you." She told him. Hiccup looked at her and took a few steps closer to her.

"Also, you guys are the ones who waited all day to come to look for me." She said. Hiccup looked surprised when she said that.

"Astrid, you always go flying for hours. You don't even know that Toothless and I waited on the landing strip for hours wondering where you were. Once we saw the storm rolling in I got even more worried about you. I got the others and we took off to find you. Not only that but by the time I found you, you had gotten pulled under by a wave and drowning." He told her. "I had to dive in to get you. I was scared I lost you." He told her. Astrid just looked at him.

"Hiccup, part of why I lied to you was for you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I could get over the fact if the Hunters caught me. I've been in their dungeons before. But if they caught you. I couldn't imagine what they would do. They would do anything to get you and Toothless. They would do anything to get the Dragon Eye. They tried to trap you and tried to kill you when we were trying to protect the Snow Wraith. They kidnapped you when Barf & Belch wouldn't leave you alone. I know that they'll do anything to kidnap you. To get Toothless. To get information from you. I'm not gonna let that happen to you. If they kidnap me, I'll be fine. I know you would try to rescue me but you know I would come up with a plan also. But I don't know if I could rescue you. I would try. I would do anything to save you. And do you know why?" She asked ranting to him.

Hiccup had been walking closer to her more and more until he was in front of her. Her eyes met his. Hiccup put his hand on her cheek.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because I..." She started but Hiccup cut her off with a kiss. They pulled away and Astrid looked at him. "You kissed me." She said sounding a bit surprised.

Hiccup gave her a smile.

"Yes. I did." He said.

"You've never kissed me before." She said. Astrid has kissed Hiccup before. Astrid always seemed to be the one to kiss him first. So the fact that Hiccup kissed her first was a little surprising for her. Hiccup's smile got a little bigger.

"I'll gladly do it again." He said. Astrid smiled at him.

"Please do." She said. Hiccup kissed her again and it lasted a while. Hiccup put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Astrid put her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. They kissed for a while longer before breaking it to breathe.

"I'm so sorry." Astrid said hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder. She had her face nuzzled into his neck and her words were soft and quiet. Hiccup kissed her head.

"I've already forgiven you." He said. Astrid sighed tightening her grip around his waist.

"Now, what was it you wanted to say before I cut you off." Said Hiccup. Astrid looked at him and smiled.

"I was gonna say. Because I..." She tried to finish it but he cut her off again by kissing her again. When they broke apart Astrid smiled at him. "I love you." She got out. Hiccup smiled at her tucking a longer piece of her bangs behind her ear.

"I love you too." He told her kissing her forehead Astrid smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Hiccup took her hand and they left his hut to go get their dragons for a fly.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Astrid finds out what Hiccup did through other people she wants to know the truth of the situation. Even if it means it will hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this story takes place in modern time. I hope you enjoy!!

"Why did you do it?" She asked staring at the floor while sitting cross-legged on the footstool to the chair. She was in black leggings and an over-sized grey T-shirt that the sleeve hung over her left shoulder revealing her bra strap. But she could care less about it showing. Her hair was in a side braid and her face was red and she was holding tears back. She was questioning a boy her age that had auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans a dark green T-shirt with a brown sweater. He was sitting on the couch across from her and looking down at the floor as well feeling extremely guilty as to what happened. They had been officially dating for 6 months now. They've liked each other for 3 years. The boy liked the girl ever since they were kids, so why would he do something like this?

***** **one** **week** **earlier** *****

Hiccup walked with Astrid down the hall of their school holding hands. He got to his class and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went inside. Astrid headed to her class. Hiccup was in his math class and the girl that sat next to him had a huge crush on Hiccup. Her name was Emily. Emily Johnson. She had blonde hair like Astrid and hazel eyes. Oh, and did I mention she liked Hiccup? Like, a lot.

Emily kept eyeing him and sneaking glances when she could. She wanted Hiccup so bad and hated the fact that he was dating Astrid. She would take any chance she got to talk to him.

The bell rang and Hiccup left the classroom before Emily could say anything to him. Hiccup went to his locker and one of the guys he talked to sometimes came up to him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Jonathan shouted. Hiccup turned to greet him. Jonathan got to him and started talking to him. "So we're throwing a party this weekend because my parents are out of town. You gotta come, man. Its gonna be awesome." Jonathan told him. Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "I don't know Jonathan. I probably taking Astrid out." Hiccup said.

"You take her out all the time." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, because she's my girlfriend." Hiccup said.

Speaking of his girlfriend. She was walking towards him and Jonathan. Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Hey, you." He said. Astrid smiled at him.

"Hey, Astrid. Would you care if Hiccup hung out with me this weekend?" Jonathan asked. Astrid gave him a puzzled look.

"No. Why?" She asked. Hiccup gave Jonathan that look of 'don't tell her its a party.' Jonathan came up with something else.

"Just to hang out. Play some video games. Chill. It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah. That's fine." Astrid said. The bell rang for last period and Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek and left.

***** **Saturday** **Night** **.***

Hiccup argued with himself if he should go or not. He hated the fact that Jonathan lied to Astrid. But Hiccup was sort of the one who told him too. He arrived at Jonathan's before anyone else and saw all the stuff he had set up. Hiccup noticed the alcohol.

"How'd you get that?" Hiccup asked.

"My older brother." Jonathan said.

People started arriving at the party and it got late into the night. There was mostly seniors from their school. A few juniors and some first-year college kids. A few hours into the night Emily noticed Hiccup. She approached him. "Hey." She said sounding a bit flirty. Hiccup turned to her. "Oh. Hi Emily." He said. Both of them were a bit tipsy from drinking. "I don't see Astrid here." Emily said. "This isn't really her thing." Hiccup said. "Does she know you're here?" Emily asked. "She knows I'm at Jonathan's. Not about the party."

"So you lied to her?" Emily said.

"Kind of." Hiccup said taking a swing of his beer.

Emily moved closer to him and grabbed his free hand. There was music playing and they decided to dance. People noticed and were confused. Everyone knew Hiccup was dating Astrid so why was he at a party with another girl. A lot of people pushed it off knowing guys do it a lot. A couple more hours went by and Hiccup and Emily were drunk, along with half or more of the teens. Emily was hitting on Hiccup and flirting with him. Hiccup being drunk, flirted back. It soon led to more. Emily leaned up and kissed him. Hiccup let her and soon it turned out into making out. Emily broke it and took his hand and went to a bedroom with him. She locked the door and took off her shirt and Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her again. He moved to her neck and his hands took off her jeans. Emily took off Hiccup's clothes as well and they were soon on the bed fully exposed and making out. It led to more that night and it was about 3 am by the time the party ended.

It was Monday and everyone was talking about what had happened. Astrid walked into the school and went to her locker. As she walked by people a lot of them would whisper to each other. Astrid would catch words here and there. She didn't see Hiccup all day. She hadn't heard from him since Saturday afternoon and was getting a bit worried. During a break between classes, Astrid's friend Leah came to her while Astrid was at her locker.

"Astrid!" Leah said walking to the blonde. Astrid looked to see her and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Leah." She said. "What's up?"

"Are you and Hiccup still together?" Leah asked. Astrid gave her a funny look.

"Yeah....why?"

"Well everyone's saying him and Emily Johnson hooked up Saturday night at a party."

Astrid gave her friend a strange look.

"Party? Hiccup told me he was hanging out with Jonathan. Playing video games."

"Well, Jonathan's parents weren't in town so he had a party. Drinking was involved. Apparently, Emily was all over Hiccup and he didn't do anything. It eventually ended up with them in a bedroom and they hooked up."

Astrid looked shocked. She looked past Leah and saw Emily standing at her locker with a couple of her friends. Astrid's features changed to a glare and she slammed her locker and walked over to Emily. People saw Astrid was mad and when she reached Emily she lost it.

"You slept with my boyfriend!!" Astrid said. Emily turned around to face Astrid.

"Look who finally caught up." Emily said. Astrid slapped her.

Everyone around them said "oh..." Emily looked at Astrid.

"Stay away from him!" Astrid said.

"For your information. Your boyfriend is the one who came on to me." Emily said.

"I have a hard time believing that."

Emily saw Hiccup coming down the hall with Jonathan. She looked back at Astrid.

"That's not true, Emily! You hit on him first. All the moves that happened were you hitting on him." Leah said.

Hiccup and Jonathan saw the conversation and noticed people around quiet and listening to it. Hiccup knew he was gonna get it.

Emily kept trying to make it sound like it was Hiccup's fault. Astrid just shook her head and turned around to walk away and saw Hiccup. Hiccup and her eyes met. He knew that look. She walked up to him.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't sleep with her." Astrid said looking him right in the eyes. Hiccup just stared at her not saying anything. He saw tears forming in her eyes an Astrid could see it in his eyes telling her that it did happen. Astrid just shook her head at him and started to walk away. Hiccup turned and grabbed her arm. "Astrid." He said. She ripped her arm from his grip.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She took off to the first exit door she saw and Leah looked at Hiccup.

"You have no idea, do you?" Leah said. Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What?" He said.

"She loves you Hiccup. There's also something else. But I'm not telling you here." Leah said and took after Astrid.

Hiccup stood there for a minute before he slammed a locker. Emily walked up to him. "She'll get over it." She said to him. Hiccup looked at her with a glare. "Leave me alone. Don't talk to me. Pretend you don't know me." He said to her walking away and leaving the school.

Astrid didn't go to school all week. Saturday afternoon came and she had 100's of texts from Hiccup and like 50 missed calls from him. She finally decided to talk to him. She texted him asking him to come over. Hiccup said he would be there in 20 mins. When he got there she let him in and they sat in her living room across from each other. Hiccup stared at the floor. They sat in silence for a while.

"Why did you do it?" She finally pipped up. She raised her head and looked at him. Hiccup sighed and looked up at her.

"I was drunk." He said.

"That's your excuse?" She said. "Hiccup, there has to be more to it." She said.

"She hit on me. Wouldn't leave me alone. I figured if I played along that she'd go away after a while. But it just got out of hand and went too far. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Astrid." He said. He had tears falling from his eyes now.

Astrid sighed. "I've already forgiven you." She said. Hiccup looked surprised.

"What?" He said. "Why?" He asked.

Astrid got up and walked over to him. She kneeled in front of where he was sitting. She took his hands in hers and gave him a small smile. "Hiccup. It wasn't your fault. I mean, you getting drunk was. But her hitting on you. Forcing you too. Taking advantage of you when you weren't stable. That's not your fault. She saw an opportunity and took it." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled at her.

"How did I manage to win you over?" He asked. Astrid smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"By being you. And seeing me." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Come here." Hiccup said sitting back on the couch. Astrid straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. Hiccup put his hands around her waist. "I love you, Astrid." He said looking in her eyes. Astrid smiled at him. "I love you too!" She said. Hiccup kissed her and she didn't let him break it. Her hands went through his hair and soon turned into a make-out session with tongue as well. Hiccup laid her down on the couch and their make-out session lastest a while. They heard the front door open and a female voice call for Astrid's name. They sat up and Astrid grabbed the remote turning the TV on and started flipping through channels. Hiccup put an arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder. She put a blanket across the two of them and held his free hand. Hiccup kissed her head and she smiled. "You're mine. Forever." Astrid said to him. Hiccup smiled at her. "Yes, and you're mine forever." He told her. "I love you." He said. Astrid kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She said cuddling with him.

Astrid knew that Hiccup meant his apology and knew they would be okay. She loved him and he loved her. And no one. Especially no girl or boy was going to break them apart. They may fight and they may get upset but they know they'll always work it out together.


	3. Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot.  
> Set in Viking Time. After Race to the Edge but before HTTYD 2.  
> When a guy wants Astrid, Hiccup gets protective.
> 
> *********!!!!!!THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ASSAULT!!!!!***************

**Author's** **POV** ****

"They're here!" A Viking called from the docks. The Outcasts were visiting Berk. Alvin had someone to introduce to Stoick. His son. Yes, Alvin the Treacherous has a son. Adam to be exact. They headed to the town square where everyone was waiting for them. Hiccup stood next to his girlfriend Astrid. Stoick approached Alvin and Adam, introducing himself. He called Hiccup over and introduced Hiccup to Adam. Hiccup looked at Adam and saw him scanning the crowd. Adam's eyes landed slightly beside and behind Hiccup. To be staring at Astrid. He smiled.

At dinner time that night, the teens were sitting at their table and Hiccup had an arm around Astrid's waist. Adam came in and sat with them.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hi." Four of them said. Hiccup and Astrid didn't notice him since they had been talking about something.

Adam glanced at them. "They're together?" He asked.

"Yeah. Almost a year now. But they've been into each other longer." Said Snotlout.

Adam scanned Astrid up and down and liked what he saw.

Hiccup saw him and glared at Adam. Telling him to back off with his eyes.

Astrid got Hiccup's attention back.

"Babe, I gotta go feed Stormfly and take her for a fly. I'll see you later." She kissing him.

"Okay." Hiccup said.

Astrid got up and left the Great Hall. Adam watched her leave. He turned around and Hiccup was glaring at him. "Stay away from her." Hiccup said. He got up and left too.

'I'll get her. Just you wait.' Adam thought to himself.

It was the evening and Hiccup and Astrid were on their favorite cliff watching the sunset. Hiccup put his arm around her and she moved closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and held his free hand. Hiccup kissed her head.

"You'll always protect me. Right?" Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her a bit confused. "Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure." She said with a smile. Hiccup kissed her.

They got back to the village later that night and Hiccup gave her a kiss and went home. Astrid continued her walk home and Adam was watching her. Astrid heard something and stopped in her tracks.

"Hello? Who's there?" She said getting ready to deck someone. Nothing happened so she just went home.

She got upstairs and got into bed. She had a feeling someone was watching her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But she had that feeling and opened her eyes to see someone standing at the end of her bed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Shhh." He said.

Astrid could tell it was a male voice.

"Who is it?"

"You don't need to know." He said.

Astrid felt her heart pounding and started to breathe heavily. Her axe was close by and she went to reach for it and the person grabbed her arm tightly. Astrid screamed as loud as she could. He covered her mouth and gagged her.

"Don't you dare." He said ripping her top off.

She saw his face and saw it was Adam. She tried fighting him and he pinned her arms down and tied them. He took the rest of her clothes off and Astrid tried kicking him away and he tied her legs down too but so they were open for him. He started kissing her face and went to her neck. He kissed, licked, sucked and bite it. He started feeling her body with his hands and kissing her body.

"I wanted to do this the second I saw you." He whispered in her ear.

Astrid was breathing heavily and trying to get out of the ropes and the gag off of her mouth.

"Stop it! I can do worse to you." He said punching her in the face. Astrid looked at him and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. Did that hurt?" He said kissing the spot he punched her. She kept trying to fight him and he smacked her across the face.

He than inserted himself inside of her moaning. "Oh! Yes!" He said moving in and out. Astrid kept fighting and trying to scream but it was muffled. She had tears falling down her face and Adam kept going and punched her again.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was at home at his desk when he heard the scream.

"That sounded like Astrid." He said to Toothless. The two of them left the house and Toothless was growling as they got to the house. Hiccup came in her house.

"Astrid?!" He called.

Astrid heard him and tried to scream and make noise. Adam tried stopping her and Astrid managed to knock something off of her side table causing it to break. Hiccup heard it.

"Astrid!!!" Hiccup shouted running up the stairs. Her door was locked and Hiccup managed to bust it open. He saw Adam on top of her and Astrid trying to fight him still. Hiccup punched him across the face.

"I told you to stay away from her!!!" He yelled at him. Hiccup threw him out with his close and Adam ran off to the hut he was staying in. Hiccup went back to Astrid untying her and took the gag off of her. Hiccup hugged her and she clung to him. She was shaking from what had just happened. Hiccup held her close.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now." He said to her. Hiccup picked up her clothes and gave them to her. Astrid put them on and just sat up in her bed holding her knees to her chest still trying to calm herself down. Hiccup brought her some water and sat with her.

"Can you stay?" Astrid sad softly between sobs.

Hiccup looked at her. "Of course." He sat back on her bed next to her and she moved and cuddled up to him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They laid down and Astrid fell asleep after a little bit. Hiccup laid awake with her head on his chest and his arms around her. He was mad. Really mad. He wanted Adam executed for what he did. He decided he would deal with it in the morning. For now, he held Astrid and kissed her head.

"I'll always protect you." He said to her.

Hiccup soon fell asleep himself. The two of them slept in each other's arms for protection on that dark night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! ❤😊


	4. Swings and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this idea while I was at a park sitting on a swing and swinging a little bit. It gave me a really cute idea for a Hiccstrid one-shot that takes place in modern time.

**Astrid's** **POV**

It was a Saturday morning and I woke up to the sound of the song  _"_ _Confident_ _"_ _by_ _Demi_ _Lovato_ playing. It was my ringtone. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was Hiccup. I smiled and answered it.

A: hey

H: Hey, you busy today?

A: no, I was gonna sleep. But you already woke me up so.

H: *laughs a little* I'm gonna pick you up in about 20 mins, think you'll be ready?

A: sure?

H: I wanna hang out. Just get dressed. Bye.

A: Bye.

I hung up curious what he wanted to do as a hangout. We were best friends, had been for three years now. We did basically everything together. And if I'm going, to be honest, I like him. His messy auburn hair, those green eyes. He's adorable and dorky and I find it so cute. I've never told him though. I didn't know if he liked me and we both went through pretty rough break-ups a couple of months ago. Ironic that they happened at the same time, huh? And that my ex and his ex ended up dating. Well, actually my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with Hiccup's ex-girlfriend. We found out when we walked in on them making out with half their clothes off in an empty room at school. We were told our club was meeting there and we caught them. Sometimes the memory still comes back and it hurts.

**Flashback** ****

_Two_ _months_ _earlier_ _._ _Hiccup_ _and_ _Astrid_ _were_ _told_ _by_ _another_ _student_ _that_ _their_ _club_ _for_ _the_ _upcoming_ _dance_ _would_ _be_ _held_ _in_ _room_ _13._ _Room_ _13_ _was_ _never_ _used_ _so_ _they_ _found_ _it_ _a_ _little_ _strange_ _._ _They_ _had_ _been_ _talking_ _and_ _laughing_ _when_ _Astrid_ _opened_ _the_ _door_ _and_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _Hiccup_ _when_ _she_ _saw_ _his_ _facial_ _expression_ _go_ _from_ _laughing_ _to_ _complete_ _shock_ _._ _I_ _turned_ _my_ _head_ _and_ _gasped_ _._

_There_ _they_ _were_ _,_ _Hiccup's_ _girlfriend_ _Lilly_ _and_ _my_ _boyfriend_ _Liam_ _making_ _out_ _with_ _half_ _their_ _clothes_ _off_ _._ _They_ _heard_ _my_ _gasp_ _and_ _stopped_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _us_ _._

_"_ _Liam_ _...."_ _I_ _said_ _._ _You_ _could_ _hear_ _the_ _sadness_ _and_ _anger_ _in_ _my_ _voice_ _._

_Hiccup_ _didn't_ _say_ _anything_ _._ _Lilly_ _and_ _he_ _just_ _stared_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _,_ _both_ _trying_ _to_ _say_ _something_ _._

_"_ _Astrid_ _..."_ _Liam_ _started_ _._

_"_ _Don't_ _talk_ _to_ _me_ _!"_ _I_ _said_ _holding_ _tears_ _back_ _,_ _I_ _took_ _off_ _the_ _bracelet_ _I_ _had_ _on_ _and_ _threw_ _it_ _at_ _him_ _. "_ _Have_ _your_ _precious_ _'_ _you're_ _mine'_ _bracelet_ _back_ _!"_ _I_ _yelled_ _and_ _left_ _the_ _room_ _._ _Liam_ _came_ _after_ _me_ _._

_"_ _Astrid_ _wait_ _!!"_ _He_ _yelled_ _grabbing_ _my_ _arm._ _Hiccup_ _grabbed_ _him_ _and_ _turned_ _him_ _around_ _._

_"_ _Stay_ _away_ _from_ _her_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _and_ _Liam_ _could_ _tell_ _he_ _was_ _mad_ _._ _I_ _took_ _off_ _outside_ _at_ _the_ _first_ _door_ _I_ _saw_ _._ _Hiccup_ _followed_ _shortly_ _after_ _._ _He_ _found_ _me_ _sitting_ _outside_ _against_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _his_ _car_ _._ _I_ _had_ _my_ _knees_ _to_ _my_ _chest_ _and_ _was_ _crying_ _._ _It_ _was_ _rare_ _that_ _I cried_ _but_ _Hiccup_ _was_ _one_ _of_ _few_ _people_ _that_ _ever_ _saw_ _me_ _cry_ _._

_"_ _Astrid_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _._

_I_ _sniffed_ _. "_ _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _didn't_ _see_ _it_ _._ _Gods_ _,_ _I'm_ _so_ _stupid_ _!"_

_"_ _Astrid_ _._ _No_ _._ _You're_ _not_ _._ _Neither_ _of_ _us_ _knew_ _they_ _were_ _doing_ _that_ _."_

_"_ _I_ _should've_ _seen_ _the_ _signs_ _."_

_"_ _What_ _signs_ _?"_

_"_ _Liam_ _told_ _me_ _he_ _got_ _a_ _new_ _job_ _and_ _it_ _consisted_ _of_ _late_ _nights_ _and_ _weekends_ _._ _He_ _would_ _plan_ _a_ _date_ _for_ _us_ _and_ _then_ _blow_ _it_ _off_ _like_ _it_ _didn't_ _matter_ _._ _He_ _started_ _drifting_ _away_ _..._ _but_ _I didn't_ _think_ _he_ _was_ _cheating_ _on_ _me_ _._ _Especially_ _with_ _your_ _girlfriend_ _."_

_"_ _I_ _know_ _._ _I'm_ _shocked_ _too_ _."_

_We_ _stayed_ _in_ _silence_ _for_ _a_ _minute_ _._

_"_ _Come_ _on_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _helping_ _me_ _up_ _. "_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _bring_ _you_ _home_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _opening_ _the_ _car_ _door_ _for_ _me_ _._

**Flashback** **Ends** **.**

I heard a honk outside and knew it was Hiccup. I grabbed my bag and my phone and got into his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Lunch. And then to a park." He told me.

We got to a restaurant. Our favorite. A 1950's themed burger place. We got out of the car and headed in. We came here a lot. Once we got up to the till Hiccup ordered and yes he's my best friend but I didn't think he knew my order as well. But he did. He ordered mine too and paid for it.

"Hiccup?" I said quietly.

He smiled at me. "My treat." I smiled back looking at those green eyes.

Our food was ready and we sat down and started eating. We talked about life, we could talk for hours and we had been there for almost two when Hiccup decided we should go. We threw out our stuff and got in the car and headed to a park.

I saw swings!

I got excited. We got out of the car and I headed towards them. I sat down and started swinging a bit. Hiccup sat on the one next to me doing the same.

"I haven't been on a swing in ages!!" I said.

"Same."

We talked for a while and then Hiccup got up and came behind mine and started pushing me a little. We kept talking. After a bit I just let him push me and he broke the silence after a couple minutes.

"Astrid? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what? About us? ..... Yeah, I have."

"Me too." He said and kept pushing me.

"So can I ask you something else?" He said.

I looked at him curiously.

"Well," he said slowing the swing down and putting his hands on mine on the chains. I looked at him and we stared at each other. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He started to lean in to kiss me and I pushed myself away making myself swing again.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled and gestured to his swing. "Get on!" I said.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Who can jump the furthest competition?" I asked with a smile.

"You're on!" He said getting on.

We pumped our legs until we were pretty high and got ready to jump!

"On Go! Ready?" I said. He nodded.

"1.....2.......3.........GO!" I shouted and we both jumped off. We both had a hard landing on the gravel and moaned slightly in pain. We landed close to each other. Hiccup rolled over and hovered his face over mine.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm okay. By the way, you never answered my question." He said.

I smiled. "And what was that question again?"

He smiled and looked in my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, Astrid?"

I smiled big and leaned up kissing him. "Yes, Hiccup. I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled and kissed me back.

He helped me to my feet and we headed to his car and he grabbed my hand holding it.

' _He_ _is_ _so_ _cute_ _.'_ I thought to myself. ' _I'm_ _so_ _glad_ _I_ _can_ _call_ _him_ _mine_ _now_ _.'_ We got in his and car and he brought me home, giving me a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I said and then got out of his car and walked to my door. I opened it and went inside and closed it. I stood against the door and let out a happy sigh. I slid to the floor as my golden retriever, Stormfly, came to greet me. She could sense my happiness.

"I'm finally his, girl." I told her. She licked my face in approval.

_'_ _I'm_ _finally_ _his_ _.'_  I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!! I thought it was adorable!!!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Bye!! 😊😊❤❤


	5. Best Easter Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Time! This is an Easter one-shot as well!! Hiccup and Astrid are little and their families are gonna celebrate Easter together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow! Mommy! Stop!" A little girl winced in pain while her mom brushed her long blonde hair. It was Easter Morning and they were getting ready to go to spend Easter with a family that they're close friends with.   
  


"Astrid. Stop. I need to get the knots out." Her mother told her. The little girl sighed and let her mom brush her hair smooth. Her mom braided her hair and put a few sky blue flowers throughout her braid. "There. Now go put your dress on I laid out on your bed." Astrid got up and went upstairs to her room. She saw her dress on her bed and smiled. It was her new dress, just for Easter. It was white with lace over top, it was short sleeved and had a light blue sash that matched her eyes. She also had gotten a new pair of light blue sparkly shoes to go with her dress. They had bows on them and Astrid thought her new dress and shoes were so pretty. She was looking at herself in the mirror in her room and twirled around. Her mom opened her door a little bit to check on her and saw Astrid twirling around and talking to herself.   
  
"I hope Hiccup likes it!" She said to herself. "Maybe he'll give me a sweet Easter dance." She said giggling a little bit. She looked at a picture frame on her night table. It was a picture of her and this Hiccup she was talking about. A little boy with emerald green eyes and auburn hair. Astrid and he were best friends. They've only known each other for about two years. But Astrid stood up for him in pre-school one day and started talking and playing with him, and they became fast friends.   
  
"Alainn, are you ready?" Her mom asked Astrid. (Alainn is Irish for Beautiful.) Astrid looked at her mom and blushed lightly knowing she probably heard what she had said.   
  
"Yes, mom!" The little girl said walking to the door. Her mom smiled and they went and put Astrid's Light blue coat on her. Astrid grabbed a small gift bag off the table by their door. It was in a green bag. Green was Hiccup's favorite color, along with red as well. They got in the car and headed to the Haddock's to celebrate Easter.   
  
~At the Haddock House~   
  
"Hiccup! They're going to be here soon, would you get done here please?" A booming male voice called up the stairs.   
  
"Yes, Dad, I'm coming!" A little boy called back down. He was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a nice green shirt. He grabbed a light blue gift bag that was on his desk in his room and headed down the stairs. "Is she here yet?!" The little boy said with enthusiasm.   
  


"Not yet, son." His father said laughing a little bit. Hiccup gave him a smirk and headed into their living room and set the gift bag on the table. There were few other gifts as well. Something for Hiccup, and Astrid's parents. Hiccup had gotten Astrid something for Easter. He was hoping she would like it.   
  
After a little while, the doorbell rang. Hiccup's father got the door.   
  
"Ahhh! Harold, Leah, and Astrid! Happy Easter! Come on in." He said.   
  
"Happy Easter Stoick!" Harold responded. They walked inside and Astrid was looking around for Hiccup. Stoick noticed.   
  
"He's in the living room lass." He told her and Astrid smiled at him.   
  
"Thank you!" She said running to the living room. "Hiccup!" She said. Hiccup turned around and smiled at the sight of his best friend before he could respond Astrid tackled him to the floor in a hug. "Happy Easter!" She said smiling. He looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Happy Easter m'lady." Hiccup said. Hiccup called her m'lady as a nickname. Astrid smiled at the nickname and stood back up. She helped Hiccup up to his feet. She was a little bit taller than him. "You look very pretty Astrid." Hiccup said blushing. Astrid blushed too.   
  
"Thanks, Hiccup. I got it for Easter!" She said happily. She put the green gift bag on the table, and their parents came in smiling at them. Astrid's parents put a gift for Stoick on the table. The sat down on the couches and chairs and Stoick had a tray on the table of coffee and juice and some treats for the adults and the two little kids. Hiccup climbed into one of the chairs and Astrid got on it with him. It was a bigger one and could easily fit the two 5-year-olds. They talked amongst themselves, followed by some laughs here and there, while Astrid's parents and Stoick talked about adult things. After a little while, they decided to open their Easter gifts. Stoick and the adults went first and thanked each other for the gifts. Hiccup went and got his for Astrid and Astrid got hers for Hiccup.   
  
"Here you go." Astrid said handing Hiccup the green bag. He smiled at her, and she smiled back watching him open it. Hiccup pulled out a couple of notebooks, a pack of pencils, a picture of him and Astrid and a stuffed black dog. Hiccup told Astrid that he would love to have a dog with black fur someday. He smiled at the gifts.   
  
"Thank you, Astrid!" He said to her. "I love it."   
  
"You're welcome!" She said.   
  


"Now it's your turn." Hiccup said handing her, her gift. Astrid smiled and started to open it. She took out the gifts. First was a picture of her that Hiccup had drawn, and it was very impressive for a five-year-old's drawing. Next, she pulled out a small bag of her favorite chocolate. She also pulled out a stuffed dog, except hers was a golden color. Astrid, as well, wanted a dog, but with gold fur. She smiled at them.   
  
"Thank you Hiccup." She said.   
  


"You're welcome!" He said.   
  
Astrid's family stayed for the afternoon and for dinner. As they started to leave Hiccup brought Astrid to his room.   
  
"I have something else for you." He said. She looked at him with a sweet smile. He walked over to his desk and opened a box and pulled out a necklace. He came back over to her. "Here." He said showing it to her. Astrid's eyes widened.   
  
"Hiccup it's so pretty!" She said looking at the necklace. It was silver with a light blue gem on it. "Thank you." She said smiling. Hiccup went behind her and put it on for her.   
  
"There." He said. "I hope you like it." He said blushing a little. Astrid looked at him and blushed a little too.   
  
"I love it." she said. The two stood there for a moment.   
  
"Astrid! Come on sweetheart." Her mom called from downstairs.   
  


"I'm coming, mom!" She called back. Hiccup smiled and went to walk downstairs with her. Astrid punched his arm. He rubbed it looking at her confused. "That's for not giving it to me sooner." She said. Hiccup looked at her still and smirked slightly. Astrid kissed his cheek. "That's for, everything else." She said. She smiled at him and then took off down the stairs leaving with her parents. Hiccup stood there in shock. His best friend, who to him was the most beautiful girl, just kissed his cheek. Hiccup had a stupid but cute smile on his face and headed downstairs to get his gift from Astrid he left in the living room.   
  
It was definitely the Best Easter Ever for Hiccup.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Astrid is healed from the Scourge of Odin, Hiccup decides it's time to confess his feelings to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot takes place after Episode 5 in Season 3 called Buffalord Solider. 
> 
> Astrid gets sick with Scourge of Odin. A lethal disease. Hiccup has to get the cure from the Buffalord Dragon to save her. 
> 
> You then have Episode 6 & 7\. Which will have hints in this One-shot.

**Astrid's POV**   
  


It's been almost a month since I had the Scourge of Odin. I owe Hiccup my life. I could've died and he did everything he could to make sure I didn't. If I'm going to be honest. I was terrified. I knew I was dying and I didn't want to leave Hiccup. I was so scared. But Hiccup was able to get the cure, after making a deal with Viggo about it. I ended up being fine. Shortly after I was better, we went for a vacation and our dragons went wild because of parasites that latched on to them. Gladly we figured that out as well. Shortly after that, we found out that Fishlegs had been keeping in contact with Heather. So we invited her to the Edge. She joined our team of Dragon Riders. But there's one thing that she said to me that I can't get out of my head.   
  
"You two are perfect."   
  
She said to me about Hiccup and me. She told me I needed to confess my feelings to him. The problem is, I don't exactly know how. I mean we've had some moments here and there. Some kisses, and hugs.   
  
....  
  
Okay, so Heather may have a point. Maybe we ARE perfect together. But that just leaves one question. How do I tell Hiccup?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
 **Hiccup's POV**  
  
I sighed as I flew on Toothless around the Island doing patrol. I kept thinking about Astrid. Well I mean, when do I not think about her. Besides thinking of Viggo. I almost lost her. I can't let that happen again, and I won't. I love her. She means so much to me. She makes me stronger. I can't lose her or risk losing her again.   
  
Heather had talked to me recently. Mentioned how I should tell Astrid how I feel. She said we were perfect together. If I'm being honest, I really should tell Astrid how I feel. But I just don't know how.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
 Later that day.   
  
I was headed to the clubhouse for dinner.   
  


"Hiccup!" I heard and turned around to see Astrid running towards me. I smiled a little. She stopped running and we continued to walk together. "Where have you been?" She asked.   
  
"Just out flying on Toothless. I just needed to get away for a bit. Think about some stuff." I told her.   
  
"Like what?" She asked looking at me. I can't resist those blue crystal eyes. They're just so pretty.   
  
"Uh, nothing really important...." I said scratching the back of my neck with my hand. She gave me a confused look.   
  
"Um, okay." She said.   
  
We got to the clubhouse where the other five were already eating. We sat down and started to eat ourselves. The twins were telling some story about something that happened the other day. I wasn't really paying attention. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked. Astrid was looking at me.   
  
"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her taking a bite of my food. She sighed and turned to Heather to talk about something.   
  


After supper, I sat on the landing strip with Toothless watching the sunset. I had my notebook out and was sketching the sunset on the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astrid's POV   
  
I was walking with Heather towards the stables when I saw Hiccup sitting at the end of the strip. I stopped in front of the doors and sighed. Heather nudged me and I looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at me.   
  
"Go. You need to tell him." She told me. I smiled a little at her and nodded. She went inside the stables and I walked towards Hiccup.   
  


"Hey." I said. He turned around and smiled at me.   
  
"Hey milady." he said.  I smiled and sat down beside him.   
  
"Can we talk?" I asked him.   
  
"Sure." He nodded closing his notebook. I took a seat beside him.   
  
"You know, how I heard what you said when I was sick?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah...because you repeated it to me later." He said. I smiled.   
  
"Yeah. I've been thinking about that." I said.   
  
"Me too." He said. He faced me and took my hands and I looked down at our hands and then up at him. My eyes met his emerald green ones. "Astrid. I need to tell you something." I nodded.  
  
Heather was watching us from inside the stable. I could see her from the corner of my eye.   
  
"What is it Hiccup?"   
  
"When I said, that I couldn't imagine a world without you in it, I really meant....."   
  
I cut him off with a kiss.   
  
"I know what you meant Hiccup. That's why I said it too." I told him. He smiled at me.   
  
"I love you." he told me. I smiled.   
  
"I love you too." I said.   
  
He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled.   
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.   
  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I told him.   
  
Heather came out of the stables.   
  


"Finally!" She said smiling. We both looked at her and smiled and blushed. The three of us laughed a bit.   
  
"Your turn Heather." I told her with a smirk. She smiled back at me.   
  
"Mhm." She said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hiccstrid/Heathlegs one-shot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write a fanfiction about Astrid and Heather a bit, but I thought it would be fun to bring in their boys as well, which then turned this into a 'Double Date' Fanfic one-shot.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

"So, How's Fishlegs?" A blonde hair, blue-eyed girl asked her friend.   
  


"Fine, How's Hiccup?" The black-haired, green-eyed girl replied while dipping her brush back in the bucket and washing off her Razorwhip dragon named Windshear.   
  


"Oh, you know, just Hiccup." The blonde Viking responded with a smile scrubbing down her blue Deadly Nadder named Stormfly.   
  


"Astrid." The black haired girl said. Astrid looked at her.   
  


"Heather." Astrid said with a smirk. Heather smirked back and shook her head at her. Astrid sighed a little.   
  


"What's wrong?" Heather asked.   
  


"Well, to be honest, I feel like I haven't had time with Hiccup for ages. Like alone time." Astrid said dipping her brush in the bucket and bringing it back to her dragon.   
  
"Why do you say that? You two are alone a lot. At least it looks that way." Heather said.   
  
"Yes, but it's always being in charge or planning something. It's never about me and him." She said.  
  
"Why don't you ask him too?" Heather said. Astrid looked at her.   
  


"That's the thing. I have, and his idea of 'alone time' is working on something with me. I mean don't get me wrong, I love him and all his geeky-ness and I love helping him, but I just wish he could take me on a real date." Astrid said petting Stormfly.   
  
"Have you told him that?" Heather asked. Astrid shook her head.   
  


"No. But what about you and Fishlegs, how are your dates?" Astrid asked her friend. Heather smiled.   
  


"He's so sweet. He always wants to share his new information he finds with me. It's adorable." Heather said blushing a little. Astrid smirked.   
  
"You really like him don't you?" She asked. Heather nodded.   
  
"Better than Snotlout." Heather said. They both laughed a little.   
  
"You have a good point there." Astrid agreed. 

They were laughing when Astrid heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind her.   
  


"What are you two laughing about?" Hiccup said walking towards them with Fishlegs by his side.   
  
Astrid smiled at him. "Nothing important." She said as Hiccup kissed her cheek and she smiled even more at the gesture. Fishlegs went to Heather and she kissed his cheek and he smiled.   
  
"Fishlegs and I were talking, and we were wondering if you two want to go on a double date." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled and looked at Heather. They shared a look.   
  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" Heather said.   
  


"Good. Meet at the Clubhouse about an hour before sunset?" Hiccup said. We all agreed and the boys left again.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather and Astrid walked to the Clubhouse together and entered to see their boyfriends sitting at the table with four plates of food set up. The girls smiled and sat down next to their boys. They ate dinner and laughed and talked for about an hour. After they were done eating Fishlegs and Heather took off on their dragons and Fishlegs brought her to an island nearby to spend some time with her. Hiccup and Astrid both got onto to Toothless and Hiccup took off on a flight.   
  


Astrid looked around as Hiccup flew up a bit higher on Toothless. Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.   
  


"Are you trying to remake the first flight you took me on?" She asked him. Hiccup smirked.   
  
"Maybe." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.   
  


"I like this. Spending alone time with you. Not working on something. It's nice." She said. He smiled and put one of his hands on hers and brought it to his mouth and kissed her hand. She smiled.   
  


Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Heather were on a small island walking around hand in hand.   
  
"So, Heather, when do you want to start building your hut?" Fishlegs asked her.   
  


"I don't know, maybe soon. I need to come up with an idea first though. I do like living with Astrid though." She told him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They got back onto their dragons and headed to a nearby sea stack and met up with Hiccup and Astrid. The four of them climbed off the dragons they were on and went and sit on the edge and watched the sunset together.   
  


The sky was full of purples, yellows, oranges, and reds and pinks. It was beautiful. Astrid laid her head against Hiccup's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.   
  


Once the sunset ended Fishlegs and Heather headed back to the edge. Hiccup and Astrid watched the moon for a while. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"I love you." He said to her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She said and kissed him. "Do you wanna head back?" She asked and he nodded.   
  
They headed back to the edge and landed at his hut. Astrid moved her bangs out of her hair and Hiccup gave her a kiss.   
  
"Goodnight." He said. She smiled.   
  
"Goodnight Hiccup." She said and went back to her hut.   
  
They all went to bed and slept soundly that night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Mistletoe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccstrid, Snoggletog, and Mistletoe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for Snoggletog! Lots of food, and the dragons didn't leave anymore. They stayed to celebrate Snoggletog with the Vikings.   
  
Hiccup and Astrid were celebrating their first Snoggletog as a couple. They were 18 and had been dating for about 6 months now. They were in the Great Hall with everyone else. They were hanging out with the other teens.  A little bit into the night, some people started playing some music and people started dancing. Hiccup put his hand out to Astrid, she smiled and took it. The rest of the gang joined the dancing too.   
  
A little while later they started to play a slow song and Hiccup and Astrid started to slow dance. They talked and laughed a little. Hiccup kissed her forehead.   
  
"I love you." He said. Astrid smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Astrid said.   
  
They continued to dance. Hiccup took her hand and started to lead her away. Astrid looked around and noticed the mistletoe just ahead of them and smiled. When they got near to it and then under it, she stopped moving. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"What are you doing?" He asked her.   
  


"Come here." She said.   
  


He smirked and walked over to her. She held his hands. Toothless was nearby and looked up and walked over and pushed Hiccup closer to Astrid. Hiccup blushed and Astrid smiled and blushed lightly too. Astrid looked up with her eyes and Hiccup followed them and he started to blush more seeing the mistletoe.   
  
Astrid met his eyes and blushed more too. Hiccup smirked and leaned in and kissed her. Astrid kissed him back.   
  
Stoick started cheering and they broke it and looked over and the teens were cheering too. They blushed and smiled. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and Astrid wrapped hers around his waist. Hiccup kissed her forehead and their eyes met.   
  
"Happy Snoggletog Astrid." Hiccup said.   
  


"Happy Snoggletog Hiccup." Astrid said.   
  


They smiled and kissed again.   
  
They then continued with the party for the rest of the night!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
